


Love Has No Limits

by Star_Struck_Teen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Struck_Teen/pseuds/Star_Struck_Teen
Summary: Anakin and Padmé reveal their marriage to Ahsoka and Anakin asks something of his former padawan...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be about 5 chapters to this...

Anakin kept glancing at the comm link on the bedside table. He was laying in bed with Padmé, his chin resting on her collar bone as he cuddled her from the back. He had been debating whether or not he should contact Ahsoka, he knew she was safe, he had kept tabs on her since she left. He knew she wanted to move on from the Jedi...

And from him.

But Anakin had left the order 3 days ago. And he wanted Ahsoka back in his life. She would be turning 18 soon, and he wanted to ask something of her. Anakin pushed the thought to the back of his mind and wrapped his arms tighter around Padmé's swollen stomach.

She was 9 months pregnant now, with the twins arriving any day now he was reluctant to leave his wife alone for more than a few minutes but he needed to get Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was like a daughter to Anakin and Padmé.

And they wanted to make it official.

_______________________________________________

"Ani I will be fine, go and bring our little girl back." Padmé brushed the dirty blonde hair out of Anakin's face as he kissed her forehead so gently his lips barely touched her. 

"Alright Angel, comm me if anything is wrong." Anakin drifted out of the door leaving Padmé smiling.

Anakin left the apartment building and got in his red speeder, quickly pulling into a traffic lane, travelling down to level 1313. As the speeder descended her realised how different it was down there, very different from 'topside' as the folks down here would call it. Anakin quickly brushed the handle of hs lightsaber, just in case.

He was surprised the Jedi Council let him keep it, he managed to smuggle Ahsoka hers just before she left. The green and yellow blades he lived so much. Anakin pulled into level 1313 and parked his speeder. The ground here was so dirty and drunks and spice addicts were around every corner. Anakin never meant to leave Ahsoka here as long as he did. It's nearly been a year since he last saw her.

Anakin followed the tracker he placed into one of her lightsabers and stopped in front of a rundown apartment. Anakin walked up to the door and saw that it was slightly ajar, worried that something was wrong Anakin rushed in.

"Snips?" He called out gently, feeling for her in the force only to be met with strong shields. "Ahsoka?" He spoke a little louder this time before the force screamed a warning and he turned around in a flash. Blocking a pair of green and yellow blades with his blue lightsaber.

The pair of lightsabers were quickly deactivated as the cloaked figure fell onto Anakin's chest as he deactivated his own blade. "Skyguy!" Ahsoka choked on her sobs as Anakin hugged her.

"Hey Snips." Anakin shed a few tears as she clutched at his shirt. She looked so different, her lekku now reaching her waist and she was no longer the scrawny, skinny girl that he knew, she had turned into a woman.

And he had missed it.

Ahsoka stood up straight and composed herself. "What are you doing here?" 

"I need you to-" Anakin's comm link starts to beep, and he panics. "Padmé what's wrong!?" Ahsoka quickly looked alarmed and picked up her lightsabers off the floor. 

"Anakin come quickly! The twins are on their way!" Padmé sounded exhausted and he could hear the panicked voices of various senators.

"Anakin, I have got Padmé but get here quickly!" Bail Organa, a dear friend of the couple cut off the link as he heard the midwives starting to fuss.

"Ahsoka we have to go." Anakin practically dragged Ahsoka by her wrist as he dashed out of the apartment and the jumped into the speeder. 

"So you got her pregnant already huh." Ahsoka laughed, fastening her seatbelt.

"SNIPS! Wait... you knew?" If Padmé weren't in labour Anakin would've stopped in the middle of the traffic lane.

"And twins too." Ahsoka clipped her lightsabers onto her new belt. "You got lucky!" Ahsoka chuckled.

As they speeded along the highway Ahsoka let out a breah she didn't even know she was holding. She had been alone for so long, she didn't really feel comfortable being dragged into another mess. 

"What about the jedi?" Ahsoka looked over to the temple as painfull memories flooded her mind.

"I left."

"WHAT! They just let the chosen one walk out?" Ahsoka couldn't believe it.

"Well Windu put up a bit of a fight." Anakin pulled into the parking lot just as he heard the force start to sing. They both looked up in wonder.

Anakin started running first, Ahsoka hot on his heels. They came across a small gathering of senators outside Padmé's apartment. 

"Let us through!" Anakin called out as the senators created a small opening as Mon Mothma opened the single large door. 

Ahsoka was held back by Riyo Chuchi but she pushed through anyway. 

A small cry ripped through the room as Anakin and Ahsoka burst into the bedroom. Anakin rushed to Padmé's side, next to Bail who had stuck with Padmé whilst Anakin wasn't there. He was holding two small bundles in his arms...

"Angel. Im so sorry." Anakin planted a kiss on Padmé's sweaty forehead.

"You have a son and a daughter." Bail passed the pink bundle into Anakin's arms. Anakin had never felt such joy, he looked into his little girls eyes. They were sparkling, and there was something else...

"They're both force sensitive." Ahsoka approached the bed.

"Ahsoka!" Padmé reached put with her arms and pulled Ahsoka to her body. Ahsoka bent over and hugged Padmé back. 

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long, if I had known-" 

"That doesn't matter now Snips, but we have a question for you." Anakin pulled over 2 chairs, one for Ahsoka and one for himself. Bail noted that they needed to be alone and passed the boy into Padmé's arms.

"Thank you Bail." Anakin smiled.

"Not a problem." Bail nodded and left the room with the midwife.

"Ahsoka... I know this is a bit much." Anakin chuckled. "But." Anakin took in a deep breath. "How do you feel about being a big sister?" Anakin knew this was a long shot and by the look on Ahsoka's face, she wasn't expecting it at all!

"Me, a big sister?" Ahsoka replied shuffling a little closer to Anakin's side. "Do you know how bad of an influence I would be?" Ahsoka chuckled.

"It's okay if you don't want to-" Padmé began.

"I would love to!" Ahsoka smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Well, Padmé. Want to stick with the names?"

"Yes Ani."

"This is Leia, and that is Luke." 

"They're beautiful Skyguy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka gets to know Luke and Leia, and Anakin gets a proper reunion with his former padawan.

"Snips, do you want to hold them?" Anakin gathered Leia in his arms as Padmé kept Luke close.

"Yeah." Ahsoka held her arms out as the weight of little Leia was placed upon them. Ahsoka sat back in a chair as she placed Leia close to her chest. It was then that Leia reached up with one small hand and tugged lightly on her lekku.

"She looks like Padmé." Ahsoka placed her free hand on Leia's head, feeling the little dark brown hairs.

"Luke here looks like you Ani." Padmé urged Anakin to take Luke into his arms. 

"I will teach you how to be the best star pilot in the galaxy little one." Anakin looked upon his son.

His son.

And his daughter.

"Without crashing the ship?" Ahsoka chuckled.

"Oh come on Snips." Anakin walked over to Ahsoka and knelt down beside her. "You're gonna be the greatest big sister ever." 

Ahsoka shed a tear at that.

Big sister.

"Come on Ahsoka, let's leave Padmé to rest." Anakin gave his wife a kiss on the head to find that she was already asleep. With Luke in his arms he left the room with Ahsoka.

They entered the spacious living area and sat down on the bouncy couch. Anakin's eyes were full of pride.

And Ahsoka's were full of tears.

"You okay?" Anakin placed the palm of his free hand on Ahsoka's back, rubbing light circles between her shoulder blades.

Ahsoka wiped the tears from her eyes as she shifted Leia in her arms. "Yeah, I just never realised how much I missed having a family until now." 

"You never lost us Ahsoka, I kept tabs on you for a while. Let some of the clones keep an eye on you." 

"So you spied on me." Ahsoka laughed. "That is such a General Skywalker move."

"Hey!" Anakin accidentally startled the twins as they both whimpered, seconds away from full on screaming.

"Shh, it's okay." Ahsoka stood up and rocked Leia in her arms, quieting her in less than a minute. The new father however, was not doing such a great job.

"Snips, a little help." Anakin quickly transferred Luke into Ahsoka's arms and took Leia into his.

"Watch and learn Skyguy." Ahsoka brought the baby closer to her chest as Luke was already beginning to quiet. Ahsoka started to hum a tune.

Anakin took a seat and watched in amazement, his former padawan would make a great mother someday. It appeared that she just had those instincts already to go the second she met Luke and Leia.

Both children were sleeping soundly as both of the young adults placed them in a crib. Big enough for the both of them, for now anyway. Twins was an unexpected scenario.

"That was amazing Ahso-" Anakin didn't get to finish his words of praise because all of the air was forced out of his lungs by a certain Togruta.

"I- I missed you so m- much." Ahsoka was never really a person to express her emotions in this way, but right now she really needed it.

"I missed you too. Anakin wrapped his arms around the 17 year old teenager. "More than you realise." 

"I wanted to come back, but I didn't want to look like I was weak." Ahsoka bubbled lightly gripping Anakin's shoulders.

"You are the opposite of weak, Snips. You are stronger than everyone thinks you are. I mean it."

Ahsoka ended the hug, stepping an arms length away. "Thank you."

Anakin kissed the diamonds at the top of her head. "Anytime Ahsoka."


End file.
